You really have changed
by xxjonas-cwxx722
Summary: They had a one night stand and thought that they would never see each other again. Until Brooke makes them meet each other again the next day. Naley
1. Chapter 1

"Haley get your ass down here so we can go to the party

"Haley get your ass down here so we can go to the party! Peyton's waiting for us!" Brooke yelled to her best friend who was taking a long time getting ready. "IM COMING!" She came down the stairs. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans and black knee boots, and a light blue loose halter top. Her hair was honey blonde and long, she had not a lot of make up on but even so she looked beautiful. "You're looking hot James! Now let's go!" Brooke jumped up and down and they ran out into the car and went to the beach house.

Nathan's POV

I went into the beach house and saw a lot of people, but my eyes focused on one girl, who was dancing with none other than Brooke Davis. The hottest girl in school (or so she says), the elite in Tree Hill High, Captain of the cheerleading squad and my cousin. I saw Lucas staring at her.

"Wonna get it with my cousin huh?" Nathan asked smirking. "Damn she's hot…" was all Lucas said until he went up to her and asked her to dance. The 2 went off and danced together leaving the other girl alone. _Now's my chance… _"Hey," I say to her from behind. "Hi, Want to dance?" She asked me smiling. _Her smile's beautiful… Woah! Did Nathan Scott just say beautiful? No… he couldn't have…_

"Hey? You alive?" She asked me jokingly already starting to dance. "Yeah sorry." I said softly dancing with her. She turned so her back was against my chest and I could smell her vanilla strawberry shampoo. _Damn! This girl has no idea what she's doing to me…. _

2 HOURS LATER

I pushed her against the wall still kissing her. "God you have no idea what you're doing to me!" I mumble to her against her lips. 2 hours have past and now we were in one of the bedrooms upstairs. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her with even more force. She moaned against my lips and took off my shirt. I took off her to top and my hands roamed around freely. "You're making me so hot," She moaned. I smiled and pushed her onto the bed laying on top of her.

I unhooked her bra and began to kiss her breast. She moaned as she unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. I took off my boxers and took off her jeans. Leaving her only in a black thong. I took one last sip of my drink and took a condom out of the night stand. I quickly put it on and then slipped her underwear off leaving her completely naked like me. I kissed her hard and went inside her. Our bodies were moving the same like the waves in the ocean. She bit her bottom lip which was making me go crazy. Seconds later her orgasm hit and she screamed aloud. I collapsed on top of her and threw the condom away in the trash can. We laid next to each other just staring at each other faces.

I kissed her again and then finally said. "I'm Nathan." I waited for her answer. She kissed me again and then said "My name's Haley." As she drifted off the sleep. I kissed her on the cheek and drifted off the sleep too. _Good night Haley…_


	2. Chapter 2

Haley's POV Haley's POV

_Ugh… Where am I?_ I look around the unfamiliar room trying to figure out where I am. I look to my left and see Nathan lying on his stomach sleeping. Once I look at him all the memories from last night come crashing back to me. _OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT WITH HIM! I've never done it before until last night…._ I got up and quickly put my clothes on. I ran out of the room not even looking back at him.

I went into my car and drove home, but when I went in I saw none other than Brooke Davis. "Hey Brooke," I said barely above a whisper. "Where were you last night?! You're mom and dad called me and said that you never came home!" She screamed at me.

Then she suddenly hugged me. "Sorry Brooke." "Oh My God Haley…" She said loosening her grip on me. Then she pointed to my neck, where there was a mark. "Who did you lose it to!?" She squealed making me deaf. "Damn Brooke! You're making me deaf!" Just then Peyton ran into the house. "Is Haley back?! You said she was missing." She saw me and noticed what Brooke noticed. I looked at them both of them with huge bug eyes and smiling ear to ear. "Okay…. You guys are scaring me now!" I yelled. We all burst out laughing.

"So, what's his name?" Brooke asked.

"How long have you been dating?" Peyton asked.

"Were you drunk?"

"Is he cute?"

"Does he have a brother?"

"SHUT UP! God How many questions are you guys asking me!?" I yelled hitting them with pillows.

"How did this happen tutor girl?" Peyton looked at me using the name Brooke gave me. "Well… I was drinking and I started dancing with him after Brooke, you left with that Lucas guy, and one thing led to another… and the next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall making out with him. This morning I forgot everything until I looked at him."

"Damn! You're supposed to be the good girl between the 3 of us!" Brooke said swinging an arm around me and Peyton. "Yeah! Now you're a slut like us!" Peyton said hugging back. I couldn't help but laugh and hug them back.

3 HOURS LATER

"My cousin's are in town. And you two are going to meet them with me!" Brooke said to us while we were watching TV at my house. "Which cousins?" I asked her. "Oh is it the hot one that we met when we were like 12?" Peyton asked with pleading eyes. "Yes! They came last night but I just found out this morning that they were in Tree Hill." "Oh wait this cousin… is it the one that I liked for like a minute until he called me a big fat weirdo geek?" I asked hoping it wasn't that one, even though that was the only cousin I met when we were 12. "Yeah… Sorry Hales." Brooke said giving me the ice cream. "Ugh, whatever." I said digging into the chocolate ice cream. "Well we kind of have to go now. He just texted us to meet him now. He brought his friend apparently so I thought it would be good for you guys to come." She said smiling. "Hell yes!" Peyton screamed running to get on her shoes. "Fine." I said not caring. "Let's go!" Brooke yelled running after Peyton. I just walked behind them.

We were all at Karen's Café waiting for Brooke's cousin to arrive. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said going to the back of the Café. When I came back I saw Brooke and Peyton talking to a tall guy with raven black hair and another tall guy who had sandy blonde hair like Peyton's.

"Haley! Come here!" Peyton yelled as she saw me standing there. I was just about to walk but then the tall raven haired guy looked at me and then I realized it. _I slept with Brooke's cousin… Nathan Scott._

"Haley!?" Nathan yelled in surprise. I just stared at him then looked at the ground. Until Brooke came over to me and dragged me over to everyone. "How do you guys know each other?" Brooke asked looking back and forth from him to me. Nathan ignored the question and just looked and me. "Where were you this morning?" He asked softly with concern in his eyes. I couldn't look up at those baby blue gorgeous eyes. I just looked down at the table.

"OH MY GOD! I GET IT NOW!" Peyton yelled. "YOU LOST IT TO HIM!" she pointed to Nathan. "What!?" Brooke yelled. "Okay what's going on here!? First I find out my best friends cousin is the girl that I was dancing with yesterday, and now Brooke's best friend is all quiet and for some reason this other girl is screaming she lost— OH MY GOD!" "Okay this is to much! I'm gonna go home!" I screamed trying to avoid my tears.

I ran out of the Café and until someone grabbed my arm. It was Nathan. "What do you want?" I asked him finally looking into his eyes. "Why did you leave this morning? I never thought that someone would actually leave me in the morning. I always thought that I was way to good in bed." He said letting go of my arm and running his hand through his hair. "Ugh. You perv. Let's see, I lost my virginity to a one night stand to a guy that I hated because the last time I saw him he called me a weirdo geek!" I said now my face was only an inch away from his and I could feel his breath on me.

Then the least thing I thought would happen happened. He kissed me, hard and passionately. And surprisingly I kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Note – Hey people who are reading this

Note – Hey people who are reading this! It's the end of the year and I'm usually hanging out with my friends and staying up late, usually when I get home its around 5 and I sleep until like 8, then I talk on aim and do my homework then take a shower so it's gonna be kind of hard to update this a lot. I'll try updating it at least 2 times on week days and I will update on weekends!

Nathan's POV

I got home and layed down on the bed. I had so many questions running through my mind. After everything that just happened with Haley.

FLASH BACK

I broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "You're beautiful… you know that?" I asked her. She looked at me and then closed her eyes again when I kissed her again. It felt so right, I had no idea what was coming over me.

She pulled away after a few seconds. "What was that?" She asked me so soft only I could hear her. "A kiss…." "I… I can't…" She ran away and I just stood there and stared at her running figure.

END FLASH BACK

I have so many questions running through my head right now…. Why did she pull away? Why did she say she can't? Why am I caring so much about this girl? How is it that she can make me feel so nervous and other girls can't?

Just then Lucas opened my bedroom door and saw me practically hitting my head against the wall. "You okay?" He asked. "Yea… Or at least I think I am." "I saw you guys kissing before. You took her virginity Nate?" "Apparently Yeah… Wait… how does everyone know each other!? This is so confusing…" "Well…"

FLASH BACK (LUCAS)

"Okay… what's happening?" Lucas asked Brooke and Peyton. "Yesterday… I was dancing with you and left Haley alone." "And it seems she just had sex with Nathan. Damn… he's hot by the way." "Down girl, he's tutor girls." They all laughed as Brooke continued to talk.

"So this morning Haley came home late. And we found out that she had sex for the first time. She said that she just left him in the morning… and she was really drunk last night." "OH MY GOD!" Peyton Screamed and pointed out the window. They saw Nathan and Haley kissing but then Haley pulled away and ran.

"What was that?" Lucas asked pointing to the window. "I have no idea…" The girls said at the same time.

END FLASH BACK

"So… You're Brooke's cousin then right?" "Yea I am." I answered. "So… what are you gonna do with Haley?" "I have to…" I blanked out for a second as I realized I didn't know what to do with her or my cousin. "You really have no clue do you?" Lucas asked me while laughing. I laughed back and yelled, "NO I DON'T!"

"Okay, this is like the first time you never knew what to do with a girl you were with! I mean what you would probably say is… 'Oh I'll just sleep with her and everything will be back to normal'" Lucas said. " Yea but… she seems different. I mean, how am I supposed to tell the girl that a long time ago I called he a weirdo geek that I like her?!" I asked frustrated.

"You… damn you really are on your own." He said laughing again. "You are really no help!" I took the basket ball and bounced it on his head. While I left I heard him say, "Wow my head is hollow!"

Haley's POV

I got home and plopped on the bed. My body was hot and I was still blushing from what happened 2 seconds ago. Do I like him? Why did he kiss me? I mean ME of all people?! I stuffed my face into my pillow and screamed. Until I felt 2 figures jump on top of my back. "Ah!!" We all screamed at the same time.

"Brooke! Peyton! Get the hell off of me!" I screamed turning around pushing them off the bed and onto the floor. "Geez bye tutor girl hello tutor nazi." Peyton said climbing back on the bed. Brooke went to the kitchen and got ice cream and 3 spoons. She jumped on the bed and began eating. Soon they were all just sitting there and eating ice cream.

"Okay, so… What's going to happen now?" I asked them. "How the hell are we supposed to know?!" Brooke yelled pushing me a little. "Yea I mean he's the one that kissed YOU. He didn't kiss us." Peyton said as she took a big scoop of ice ream. "Ugh I don't know!" I kept on thinking about the kiss and I felt my face become hotter. I plush like a peach so the 2 people in front of me noticed.

"Are you thinking about that kiss?" Peyton asked me. I nodded softly, looking down. My heart was racing as I imagined being in his arms again. "You like him!" Brooke yelled pointing at me with her spoon. "What!?" I yelled at her. "Why would I like him!? He called me a weirdo geek 5 years ago and has ignored me until now he sees me dancing at a party in one of the outfits that YOU Brooke Davis picked out!" "So?!" Peyton looked at me and continued. "Haley, every time you blush it is so noticeable. Its like you're an apple or something. I haven't seen you blush since that son of a bitch ex boyfriend of yours 3 years ago!" Just then, someone rang the doorbell.

We looked outside the window and saw Nathan. "Me and Brooke are going to go." Peyton said. "Trust us Haley. Nathan seems to be actually trying right now. He usually doesn't do that. He's usually a player. If he keeps trying… you should give him a chance." With that the 2 left in the back door. I went to answer the door wondering what was going to happen once I turn that door knob.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley's POV Haley's POV

I slowly walked to the door opening the door knob. Wondering what would happen after I opened it. I looked up and was face to face with him. Nathan. "Nathan…" I said softly not looking at him anymore. "Hey… can I come in?" he asked. I opened the door and let him in. "Let's sit," I walked over to the kitchen table and sat.

"I'm sorry about kissing you. I mean… for some reason I seem to care a lot more about you that I used to, and I care about you a lot more than I care about other girls. And I don't know why." He said in one breath then looking at me. "I mean… CRAP this is so hard to say!" He yelled scratching the back of his head, he got up and started walking back and forth.

"Okay! For some reason I like you! I don't know how and I don't know why! Well actually there's a lot of reasons why I would like you… but you know what I mean! I'm usually not like this! For some reason you… you make me feel like I should actually try with you." He said all at once. By now, my eyes were probably like a bug. _Damn lots of information to take in at once… _I breathed in, and began to talk. "Same goes for me…" I got up and walked over to him.

"Something about your freakishly LARGE ego makes me want to try with you to. You give me a feeling that not a lot of people have given me before and… if you're one of those who has given me those feelings… I should try." I said finally looking up at him. He looked down at me with his baby blue eyes and leaned down slowly. I closed my eyes.

Nathan's POV

I closed my eyes. And slowly kissed her. It was soft but passionate. I felt her deepen the kiss which let me wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down. But then, she broke it.

"What?" I asked against her lips. "I can't do this…" She said. "I can't!" "Why not?" I asked her as she backed away slowly and looking away. "You called me a geek the first time we met. How am I supposed to know that you aren't doing this just to get in my pants again? If you're doing this for my body, or just for the hell of it?!" She went up and opened the door wanting me to get out.

"Haley. I'm not. Why would I make this up?" I asked her close to shouting. "You know… before you came in, Brooke and Peyton were here. Brooke said to me that you were usually a player, and that if you're actually trying then I should give you a chance." "Yes! Are you listening to yourself Haley? You're saying that you should give me a chance. Why are you pulling away?" I was yelling. I didn't want to, but the fact that she wasn't trusting me was really getting to me.

"I'm not telling you this so I would give you a chance. It's because she said that you were a player. I don't want to be the type of girl that would just sleep with someone for the hell of it! I never wanted to give myself up like that Nathan. I know that you are like that though! And I don't want to be that girl Nathan. I won't." "Hal-" "You should go." She said softly opening the door wider. She looked the other way.

"No Haley! I need to get you to believe me!" "Nathan! Just go. Okay?" She said. I left knowing that she probably needed some time. But while she was thinking I needed to think of a way to get her to believe me. I took out my phone and called Brooke. _She would know what to do right? She's Haley's best friend. _

"**Nathan! How did the conversation with Haley go?" **She answered. "Not good. She made me leave. She thinks I'm lying when I told her I wanted to be with her." "**What! Ugh I'm going the kill that girl!" **I laughed slightly. "well I called because I need help. I need to know something she likes. Something that would get her to believe that I do really like her."

**"It's okay Nate! I'll do everything! Pick her up at Karen's Café 7 pm. Tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow. But first tomorrow, go to your hotel and look under your pillow at 6 pm, I'll have something ready for you! I'll tell Haley to be prepared for you! Bye!" **With that she hung up the phone, and thought _What am I getting myself into for this girl? _

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other ones. I didn't have that much homework today so I was able to type but I still have some stuff i need to finish. Next chapter will be longer though I promise. chapter 5 will be Brooke convincing Haley to go, and the date! hope you like the story so far revieww!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been trying to catch up with some other things and I got a lot of half days and ended up hanging out with my friends a lot Hope you like this chapter. I can only type this for now. I'll try to type some more tomorrow!

Haley's POV

I went into Brooke's room lying on the bed next to her. "Hey Brooke," I said. I saw her writing things down on purple pieces of paper and putting them into envelopes. "What are you doing? Party invites?" I got up and went behind her but she just covered them up. "Hey! You can't look at these!" "What? What are they?" I asked her trying to take them.

"Okay, Hales…" She began to talk and turned around to face me. "Nathan told me what happened, now you guys are going on a date tonight at 7 o'clock, be at Karen's Café and I'm arranging the whole thing! Okay now leave my room so I can get back to this!" She said by the way REALLY fast and then turned around.

I was saying what she just said slowly in my head so I could actually understand the chipmunk voice. _We're going on a date tonight at 7… wait a minute what the hell!? _"Brooke! What's wrong with you!"

"C'mon Haley! You said to him yourself that he needs to prove that he's not doing it just for your sex and your hot body. He even asked me for help! So to bad! You're going! Go to your room," She got up and began to push me out of the door. "But-," "No buts Haley! Go! Get ready! Your dates in 2 hours and you need to get ready! I chose your outfit and put it on the bed now go!" She pushed me out and slammed the door in my face before I could even realize what was happening. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Brooke's POV

_Okay… Card 1… walk to 56 Lindley Ave…while you're walking say 3 things you like about each other… _"Good! I did them all! Now I just need to put them in the places and give the first one to Nathan!" I came out of my room, but when I passed Haley's room I stopped. _Maybe I should talk to her… I did shove her out of my room before…_ just when I was about to walk in her room though…

"BROOKE! I'm not going!" Haley came out of the room yelling at me. _Okay… cross that out, I'm not talking to her I'll just make her go_ "Sorry tutor girl! I need to go and do stuff bye!" I ran downstairs and out of the house leaving her there. _Now… I need to go everywhere!_

Nathan's POV

"What kind of date is that?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Brooke's setting everything up."

"Really?"

"Have you been listening at all man?" I asked Lucas. I told him everything about 10 times and he asks these questions every time I tell him. "Yeah, I have. But you know… you're usually like the, 'I know what I'm doing and I'm doing it' kind of guy." He said to me patting my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do when I'm with her though." "Isn't that awkward? I mean… she lost it to you… And now you have to talk to her like nothing happened and a long time ago apparently you called her a geek." "You know… you're really not helping! Now what do I do!?" I'm so confused with this all.

"Sorry man. Good luck." He said hitting me on the back. I glared and him and he backed away. _He is really no help…_

1 HOUR LATER

I went to pick up Haley at Karen's Café. When I was almost there I saw her walking towards the café. I smiled and she just looked away. Finally we were across from each other. I looked down at her. She was wearing jeans, and a white and red spaghetti strap. "Nice outfit." This time she smiled.

Haley's POV

He was smiling at me. _God his smile's gorgeous…_I had to look up at him when he talked, Cause I am well, a few inches below his shoulder. _God stop staring!_

"Okay… Brooke said she was arranging everything. What does she have planned?" I asked him. Hoping he would know. "Well… She gave me a card… said to read it and one card leads to the next. And we have to go to the places on the cards for our date." He said. Taking out a card. "What does the first card say?" I asked. "Go to 56 Lindley Avenue… On your way there say 3 things you like about each other. When you get there find your next card and keep going with your date!"

"Sounds so like Brooke." I said laughing. "I can bail whenever I want to right?" I ask him. "Yea you can," He said. He took my hand and started walking towards Lindley.

Lucas's POV

I was sitting in the hotel until Brooke came in and pulled me up. "C'mon boyfriend! We have a date tonight!" "We do?" I ask her holding her around the waist and kissing her gently.

"Yes we do! We have to spy on Naley! And video tape them!" She yelled and pulled me out of the hotel. "Okay fine!" I said. I watched her jump up and down and smiled. _This is going to be a long night…_


	6. Chapter 6

AN : To those who read it and it ended up being the same as chapter 4, Sorry about that! I had to delete chapter 5 because something happened, and when I was putting it back up I probably clicked the wrong one. I'll check it to make sure it's the right chapter from now on! Again sorry for not updating a lot this week, a lot of stuff to do. Enjoy!

Haley and Nathan just began walking, but they didn't know that 2 people were following them. "If we get caught I'm blaming it on you," Brooke said, hiding behind a bush with Lucas.

"What!? You're the one telling me to go on this with you, not me." He said pushing her a little. "Well too bad! You're my boyfriend and you're taking the fall for me!"

"So…3 things you like about each other? I like how you kept trying before, it shows how much you care… and" "My good looks," Nathan interrupted her. They laughed as she continued. "I like how you actually want to be with me… and you're not embarrassed to be seen with me… Last… you're not terrible to look at." She said as they laughed again.

"Okay you're turn." She said smiling at Nathan. He looked down at her and smiled back. "You're really hot," He said looking at her. He could see a dark blush coming onto her face. "I like how you're actually giving me another chance after everything that's happened between us, and… I like how much you care for Brooke and Peyton." He said.

"You're videotaping this?" She asked.

"Yes!" She answered.

"You are so weird," he added.

"You guys are here to aren't you?" She said taping them again.

"We're not video taping this though," Brooke said to Peyton.

Brooke and Lucas were about to follow them again until they heard a familiar laugh behind them. Peyton brought her video camera and was video taping the Naley date. "I am so going to use this against them one day." Peyton said laughing. "Oh I'm so going to help you!" Brooke squealed jumping up and down looking at what Peyton was recording.

"Why am I stuck with you two!?" Lucas yelled in frustration as he watched the girls watching the video camera.

They got to their destination. It was a restaurant. They went in and sat down.

"You want to open the next card?" Nathan asked her. "I'm actually kind of scared to." Haley said as she laughed. He took the card and opened it. "Okay… It says, 'Say the names and ages of your siblings and what you like about them'… parenthesis, 'by the way when its Haley's turn good luck!' What does that mean?"

"I have 7 older brothers and sisters. Brooke can't remember any of them except for one Taylor… and she always goes crazy if she comes over when it's a holiday cause its like mad crazy in my house." She said laughing again.

He smiled again, thinking that her smile could probably fix a really bad day. They continued talking about their families until the waitress came.

"The girl who arranged this told us to give this to you," The waitress handed another card to them. Haley took it as the waitress walked away. "It says, 'Order you're favorite food for each other. And share a reason why you want to be on this date and why you don't.' Okay I officially hate Brooke." She said slamming the card onto the table.

He looked at her confused. "Why? What did she do wrong?" He asked with a concerned voice. "She knew the reason why I didn't really want to come here tonight and she's using it against me." She said looking down at the table. "Okay… well let's order food then we'll talk."

"Can you hear them?" Brooke asked Peyton. Who was still video taping by the way. "Yea I mean… their like far away from us." "It's fine I also put something into the outfit Haley's wearing so I could add it to the video later and it'll work out." Peyton said smiling.

"P.Sawyer… What did you put in her clothes?" Brooke asked Peyton, she turned her around a hand on each shoulder. "A voice recorder. Wow she's really dumb. You know that?" They both began laughing and Lucas was bored to death.

"Okay… I really don't get girls."

"Why do you eat this?"

"C'mon its good!"

"No its not!"

"Mac and cheese is like the food of the Gods!"

"Maybe… if the Gods are five year olds." He said poking at the noodles.

"You are so mean!" She said kicking him lightly under the table. They had a little game of kicking each other until they remembered about the card. "So… you first." She pointed at him. "Fine," he said. He looked at her, then looked down. "I'm happy I'm on this date. Because… we really hit it off at the party, you're cute, nice, beautiful, forgiving and so much more." "But…" She said pushing him so he says more.

"But I'm not that good at this. I mean… for me I usually go to parties, one night stands, clubs and things like that. This is… really new to me." He said eating some of his food. "Now… you." He said kicking her again.

"Ugh! Fine. Okay… about 5 months ago… I was dating this guy named Chris. I thought he was really nice, caring and sweet… But then he cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with him." She said, she looked down at the table and then looked back up. "We were dating for 6 months, the last 2 months he was cheating on me, with this other girl. I walked in on them at a party. And he dumped me the next day." "Ouch…" He said making a face. She laughed and smiled.

"But I'm happy I came here today. I mean, I got to see another side of you. And… a part of me always liked you." She said smiling. The next thing that happened, Nathan leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss but then broke apart when they heard the cheering of 2 girls. "What?" Haley said and looked to her left.

They saw Peyton and Brooke ducking down into a bush and Lucas laughing like crazy. Nathan leaned his head against Haley's forehead, and kissed her again. "Should we tell them to leave?" He asked again still holding her hand he leaned back in his chair.

"No… but we should watch it later." Haley said. They both laughed and continued with their date.

_I'm sorry for not making it longer! I have to sleep! Its like 12 am and I have to go to school tomorrow, long day! I'll try to update tomorrow if I'm not that tired when I get home! Sorry! _


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey I'm sorry I didn't update in a while

AN: Hey I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. Me and my friends are making a video and putting it on youtube. It's not on yet so don't go and check it. It's called Potato clips production. And I ask please, after we put it on youtube and I give you guys the url, don't comment anything about me writing fan-fiction. They don't know I do and they do think that its kinda weird. By the way if you do watch it, you would be surprised how young I am! I'll point out who I am when I put up the website! Anyway enjoy this chapter! Hannah

They got the next card when they got the check, that was already paid for by Brooke. They left the restaurant and opened the next card. "Okay… What does it say?" Haley asked as Nathan was opening the card.

"It says… go to the river court there you'll find your next card." He said looking at Haley confused. "Uh… how do we get to the river court?" He asked smiling. Haley giggled and grabbed Nathan's hand and began walking. "I'll show you."

He caught up to her after a few minutes since she was practically dragging him. He whispered in her ear, "You know you're hot when you act like the boss." He smiled as he saw her face turn red. She heard him chuckle behind her. _Oh, game on Scott!_ She thought as she turned around. She kissed him and held him tight to her.

She smiled when she got what she needed. "You know, you're hard when someone kisses you." She whispered in his ear. She let go of him and ran the rest of the way since she saw the river court in front of her. He smiled and watched her run as he followed her. _Damn…_ He though. He ran up to catch up to her.

"Oh My God." Lucas said.

"Did you get that?" Peyton asked.

"Get what?" Brooke asked.

"You idiot! I gave you the camera and you're not even recording them?"

"Why am I here!?"

"What did I miss!?"

"They just kissed!"

"What where!?"

"Ugh!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP," Both girls yelled at the same time. They started laughing then went back to their other conversation. "How did you miss that!?" Peyton yelled as she hit the back of Brooke's head. "Ow! Sorry I was paying attention to Lucas going ugh! Ugh! All the time!" They looked at each other then both pointed at Lucas. "It's all your fault!" they screamed at him at the same time.

"You open this card now." Nathan told Haley as he handed her the card. "It says… Under the table and bench there are 3 basket balls, Nathan help Haley become better at basketball. Good luck Haley! When you're done, you may go home or do what ever you want for the rest of the night!" she said glaring in the direction where the spyers were. "She said to help you get better at basket ball… so I'm guessing you're not good." "Yeah You got that right."

"Okay! Let's start." He went to the tables and took out the basket balls. He gave one to her. "Show me your free throw." She missed completely and he started cracking up. "C'mon! Don't make fun of me!" She said laughing herself. "I'm not good at basket ball okay?" "I know I just didn't know that you were that bad!"

"Ugh! C'mon you're supposed to help me!" She said pouting. _She's so cute…_Nathan thought. He walked over to her and took the basket ball from her hands. He stood behind her, and whispered in her ear. "Okay… square your shoulders. Put your hands right up here…" He said moving her hands so their in the right place, he gave her the basket ball. "Now, bend your knees," His hands were on her waist and he finally said, "And just shoot."

She made the ball hit the hoop instead but it was really close. "AHHH OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO CLOSE!" She squealed jumping around. She jumped into his arms as he lifted her up. "See?" He asked as he let her down and leaned his forehead against hers. He gave her a peck on the lips as she hugged him again still jumping.

After a few minutes of her spazzing out, they were sitting in the middle of the court passing the ball to each other and talking. "Okay… Favorite movies, A walk to remember, Tuck Everlasting, and totally Kung fu panda." She said smiling. "Kung fu panda? Why that? It's about a fat panda that likes kung fu." He said. "Hey! It's so funny though." "Sure What ever you say."

"Huh? You think you can do better. Okay you're top 3." "Iron man, One missed call and… of course Charlies Angels." She opened her mouth wide. She took the ball from him and held it. "Okay, Iron man I understand that was okay, but One missed call scared the hell out of me and well Charlies Angels is good, but not for a guy." She said throwing the basket ball at his head. "Thank you for that." He said smiling.

"What time is it?" She asked. "Its… 11 pm. Wow…" He said whistling. "You should take me home now. It's getting late." She said getting up. "Yeah okay." He said getting up too. He dropped the basket ball as they began to walk back to Haley's house. They stopped in front of her door.

"I had a great time. I shouldn't have doubted you." She said smiling. "Yeah same with me." They stood there for a minute not really knowing what to say. Until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He pushed her against the wall and made the kiss deeper. When they finally broke apart he leaned against her head and asked. "So does this mean we're dating?"

She bit her lip and said, "Only if you want to too." "I want to…" He said as he kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy lately, Friday i had this breakdown because of this whole guy 33 thing going on w/ me and one of my friends, Sat i went to a street fair saw get smart (really good), Sun church, and this is my last week of school! You know how dat is hanging out with friends, not really coming home early etc. Okeyy well enjoy theres a lot of Naley, i just put some in the end. Enjoy!

_Haley's POV_

_Nathan… _I slowly woke up after the date from last night. It was 10 am, and I was still sleeping. _Ugh I'm so tired! _I turned around on my other side, and just when I was about to fall asleep again…

"TUTOR GIRL!" Brooke and Peyton yelled as they ran into her room making their grand entrance. "C'mon get your ass out of bed!" Peyton yelled as she pulled of the blanket. "Girls day out! Let's go! Chop chop!" Brooke took her pillow and started hitting me with it. I finally got up now that I was wide awake and tackled them so they were on the bed.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled. "It's not our fault that we were on a date with hot shot last night." She said hugging my pillow as protection. "Hey I bet he tired her out last night." Brooke smirked and looked at me raising her eyebrows. "What the hell!? No we didn't have sex okay!? Ugh I'm tired though!" I collapsed onto the bed, and slowly fell asleep again hearing them say "Fine we'll leave!"

_Nathan's POV_

"Hey Nate." Luke sat next to me in Karen's café. It was around 10 am, and I couldn't go back to sleep. Since a certain blonde petite girl kept flashing into my head. "Hey man." I said drinking orange juice.

"How obvious where the girls yesterday?" Lucas asked. "So obvious. Especially when they started cheering, that was… weird." I said laughing. "Yeah. Well when they got back home after the 'Naley' date, they made me watch it again. You guys are so boring!" "Well excuse me! I wasn't whipped by a girl and was made to video tape their brother on a date." I said.

"Hey shut up man." We started laughing and sat their in silence until he took his water bottle and I heard him mumble, "Geez why does everyone blame things on me?" I laughed as I continued drinking the OJ.

_Haley's POV_ (2 min after she fell asleep)

_Nathan… Nathan… _I sat up suddenly and as soon as I sat up, Brooke and Peyton came running through my door with water guns shooting me. They stopped laughing when they saw that I as already awake. "Yeah… You guys aren't really good with the surprise thing." I said. I took the water bottle on my night stand and chased after them.

"Hey! We thought you were sleeping!" Peyton screamed as I sprayed her. "Yeah! You were so tired and we thought you were going to be dead or something!" Brooke screamed spraying me again. "You know…. When you're trying to surprise someone, you see if they're paying attention or not FIRST then you go and do whatever you want dumb butt!" I said. I took both their water guns and sprayed them with it.

3 hours later

We were all sitting in the family room. They decided to sleepover so there were a lot of sleeping bags on the floor, popcorn, marshmallows etc. And around everything there we were sitting and gossiping about people, and each other.

"Don't you think Lucas is too serious?"

"Yeah last night he was like ah! Why am I here!"

"Really? Haha our date must have been boring to you guys then." I said laughing.

"Not really it was fun when you guys kissed…" Brooke said as she and Peyton bursted out laughing.

"Oh did you see us when we started cheering?" Brooke asked wiping away some tears of laughter. "Yes! It was so weird! I mean we were just there kissing and suddenly we hear 2 girls whistling and cheering then ducking into a bush!" I said laughing. After a long time we finally stopped laughing about them cheering, and continued talking about the people.

"Oh wait… Brooke are Nathan and Lucas staying for senior year?" Peyton asked. "Yea are they?" I didn't even know myself. She smiled and said, "Yeah! Oh no… TG good luck."

"Why?" I asked leaning back eating a marshmallow. "Do you even know who you're dating?" Brooke asked. "Yeah! Remember the last time he visited? All those girls were practically lining up for him." Peyton said.

"C'mon, guys we've only been on ONE date. Okay only one." I said sitting up straight. "Haley, do you see him? He's hot, he's got the body, the party type mind. So many girls are going to fall for him." Peyton said. Then Brooke added, "You better make sure that he doesn't do anything to you." "I know. I know…" I said softly.

We ended up falling asleep at 5 am. At 6, I woke up to my phone vibrating. I looked at it. It read the name Nathan. I felt a smile on my mouth and I opened it up to see what it said.

'Hey Wanna hang out today?' I texted back saying, 'Yeah sure. What time?' a few seconds later I got another text. '12 I'll pick you up' I smiled knowing that I could go back to sleep. 'okay cya later 33' I put the phone away and went back to sleep, thinking about what Peyton and Brooke said. Hoping it wasn't true.

I'm sorry Peyton doesn't have anyone! I'm thinking of a time to bring Jake in! So just wait, soon everyones gonna be with the people their ment to be with!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I might not update in a little while I'm thinking of things to put into the chapters. Hope you like this one! Naley

Haley's POV

I woke up again, and got ready to go out with Nathan. I put on black shorts and wore a white tank with a blue sweater. I wore my converse and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I went into the kitchen I saw Brooke and Peyton awake, eating ice cream.

"Seriously… ice cream for breakfast?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Tutor girl, why are you dressed already?" Brooke asked. She was still half asleep.

"She's got a date with Tutor boy." Peyton said as she stuffed a giant spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hey! How do you know that?" I asked as I took out a spoon and started eating ice cream.

"I was looking through your texts before." She said smiling. "Excuse me! What happened to people having privacy?" "I don't know… I think you're the only one who ever believes in that!" Brooke said smiling. We continued talking until I heard the doorbell ring.

I went and opened the door, and I didn't see anyone. "No one's here…" I said. Brooke and Peyton both came to the door and looked out. "PEPSI!" Nathan jumped in front of us screaming causing us to scream too. I saw Nathan covering his ears. "NOTE TO SELF NEVER TRY SCARING 3 GIRLS AT ONCE!" He yelled. We all laughed.

"Tutor boy that was so not funny!" Brooke and Peyton screamed. "What the hell… I'm tutor boy now?" Nathan said walking in putting an arm around me. "Of course! Haley's tutor GIRL and now since you're her boyfriend you're tutor BOY!" Brooke yelled jumping up and down. "Wow…" Me and Nathan said together.

"Okay…. I'm sorry to break up all the name nick name thing whatever's going on here, but I want to spent time with my girlfriend. So I'll have her back later." Nathan said. He intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me out the door. Before Peyton and Brooke could say anything I shut the door.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." I said turning to him. We stopped walking. And he looked at me. "Remind me to next time just call you to come outside, so we don't have to deal with them calling us tutor boy and girl." I laughed and said, "Sooner or later their going to call us tutor couple!" By now I was cracking up.

"Stop laughing," Nathan said, he sounded really serious this time. "What? Why?" I asked, letting go of his hand. "I can't kiss you if you're laughing." Before I could answer he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He supported my back and leaned me back.

After what it seemed like a life time, we finally broke apart. "That was…" I started and he finished it. "Amazing." He kissed me again, and again. Then we finally stopped and began walking, him leading the way. He intertwined our fingers again. "So… Where are you taking me?" I asked him. We have been walking for about 10 minutes now.

Nathan's POV

"Okay," I said as I walked behind her. I covered her eyes with my hands. We were almost there and I wanted to surprise her. "Nathan… Where are you taking me? I hate surprises!" she tried taking my hands off but of course she failed. I made her walk for about another 2 minutes and we were finally there.

"Okay, open your eyes." I took my hands off her eyes and she looked at the scene in front of her. "Oh my God…" I heard her say. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her close to me. "This place is beautiful…" She said. There was a river, some trees in the middle of it, and you could see some white birds swimming in the water. (just imagine the place in The Notebook) "This isn't just a river Hales…" I began to explain why I took her here.

"When I was born… my parents brought me here. One night… I woke up early in the morning. And I came out here. I saw them… on a canoe in the river. I sat exactly in this spot and watched them. They seemed so in love. And… sometimes I come out here. And remember when things in our family was good."

"Nathan…" She turned around and kissed me, gently on the lips and hugged me after. I took her arms off my shoulders and brought her closer to the water. "What… Nathan where are we going?" "There's still more." I said. I went down the small hill pulling her with me. When we finally reached the bottom, she saw the other surprise.

In front of the River, there was a canoe. "C'mon… Let's go." I walked over to the canoe I got in and helped her step in, trying to help her not fall but that didn't really work. Because she fell on her ass and she was laughing hysterically. "Nice job Hales. You really are a born klutz." I pushed off the side and we were in the water now. After a long time of laughing she finally got up and sat across from me.

"This is so beautiful…" She said looking around her. I stopped peddling and took my shirt off I stood and I was about to jump in. "Nate… what are you doing?!" She yelled at me laughing again. _God I love that laugh…_"I'm going swimming. What does it look like!?" I laughed and pulled Haley up so she was standing too.

"And you're coming with me!" "AH! NO!" She was screaming and laughing as I wrapped my arms around her. "C'mon!" I started tickling her as we sat back down. "No! Nathan! Please!… Stop c'mon!!… Okay! Okay! I give up!… I'll go!" She was laughing like crazy and she stood up. She took of her shoes and sweater. "Okay ready?" I asked standing up. "On three. One… two… THREE!"

I didn't jump in. Only she did. When she came up she realized that only she jumped in. "NATHAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She fixed her hair. I was laughing a lot. "C'mon Hales. Did you think I was going to go into the water?" I asked still laughing. She climbed back onto the boat. I sat down and she sat across from me. I saw her pouting and smiled. _She's so cute…_"Hey baby c'mon…" I reached for her but she looked away.

"Hales. I'm sorry okay?" I took her into my arms and had her sit between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her again not caring that she was wet. "Hey… I'm sorry c'mon…" I said, until she held onto my arm and pulled us both into the water. She was laughing again and we both rose up from the water. "Oh… you're so going to get it!" I tickled her again, and she was soon squirming in my arms. She tried to splash me but she couldn't. After a long time we finally went back on the canoe. I wrapped my arms around her and we were lying down.

"We're so going to be sick after today." She said in my arms. We both slowly fell asleep as the water drifted us in the canoe.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey I'm sorry I didn't update in such a long time. I've been paying attention the my other story. And school started, and I kept going on vacation. I can't update tomorrow I will try to update more often. I really don't know how long this story is going to be. But I will make it the best that it can be. If you want a change in the story just tell me in the review! I can't update soon though, my best friend is going to break up with her boyfriend because she has feelings for this other guy. She's my best friend, but her boyfriend and I are really close friends, so I'm gonna have to be there for him. Well enough about my problems, enjoy the chapter!

"It's been 2 months since Nathan and Haley started dating and now they are literally inceperable."

"Well I actually think it's cute. They are so cute together too."

"Oh you're just saying that cause she's your best friend, and he's your cousin."

"No she's right. They're adorable together."

"Oh you're just saying that cause your both of their best friends! It's sickening watching them right now."

"Hey, their so cute, you're just weird." Brooke said to her boyfriend.

"I know right? You know what I really love about Naley?" Peyton asked.

"What?" Lucas asked, you could see the annoyance in his voice.

"Hey!! you said Naley! See baby! I told you people would use the name!" Brooke squealed clapping her hands.

"Well you two are both girls, you do things like that. As you were saying Peyt?" Lucas asked.

"I love the height difference. I mean, shes like SO MUCH shorter than him. And when they hug like they are now it's like they fit perfectly together." Peyton explained.

"I know P.Sawyer it is THE CUTEST THING!"

"Ow. Brooke ears I'm right next to you ya know." He took the arm that wasn't around Brooke to his ear and hit his ear trying to get his hearing back.

"Are they really sleeping?" Brooke asked. "I'm pretty sure they are..." Lucas added.

"Well if they aren't they probably have huge egoes about themselves now." They looked at the couple on the couch. It's been 1 hour since they started to close their eyes, and it's been 30 minutes since Peyton Brooke and Lucas started to talk about them. Then Jake came into room and sat down next to Peyton.

"Hey Jake." Nathan said opening one of his eyes.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jake asked.

"You were awake this whole time?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan completely ignoring Jake.

"Yup." He said opening both his eyes now joining into the conversation.

"Didn't you think the conversation was so boring and annoying?!" Lucas asked.

"you're really dumb aren't you? C'mon it's Nathan he likes hearing good things about himself." Haley said sitting up and joining into the conversation.

"Oh you two have such fat egos." Brooke said to them laughing.

"um... what's going on?" Jake asked, but was ignored again when they continued their conversation.

"Oh that sucks. If we knew you were listening then we would've said horrible things about you guys!" Peyton said leaning back in the chair crossing her arms, putting a mad face on.

"Haha too bad! for what it's worth, and I'm pretty sure Nate can agree with me, we both agree with what all of you guys said before." Haley said laughing.

"Yeah we are the best couple." Nate said smiling.

"Hey! has anyone noticed that I came in just now and that I asked what was going on?" Jake asked looking confused.

They all started laughing.

"Well Jakey boy, we thought Nate and haley were sleeping so we started saying how cute of a couple they were. But then when you came in we found out they were awake the whole entire time, and now they have fatty-sh egos." Peyton explained.

"you know, it's also been like 1 month since Jeyton formed." Brooke announced.

"Uhm... we kinda all know that Brooke." Lucas said. "Yeah. I think their a really good couple too." Brooke said looking at Jake who was sitting on the arm rest with Peyton's arm resting on his leg.

"yea I think so too. It's like, they're the sarcastic jokes, and umm... what's the word..." Haley said thinking.

"Beautiful couple." Nathan said. Everyone looked at him surprised he actually figured out a word for it.

"Yea Nates right. You two would be the beautiful couple. And if you put Jenny on Peyton's lap, that would be the best familiy picture." Lucas added.

"I can see why Nathan and Haley acted like they were sleeping the whole time." Jake said.

"We are so awsome." Peyton said laughing.

"I know right!? Go Jeyton! High five!" Jake held his hand high and Peyton smacked it.

Everyone started laughing.

"But can you guess what couple I really envy?" Peyton asked staring at Brooke and Lucas who were poking each other in the waists.

"Brucas!" The 4 said causing Brooke and Lucas to pay attention to the conversation again.

"Us? Why P.Sawyer you guys are--"

"The b-e-a-utiful couple!" Lucas said cutting off his girlfriend.

"Yea I envy them to. Me and you actually talked about this once." Haley pointed out to Peyton.

"It's like, they always have fun. They always no what to do, I mean, they did that whole date thing for Nate and Hales, they always know how to work something out if you have a problem. It's like their... um what was it again Hales?" Peyton asked.

"You guys are the power couple. You can do ANYTHING if you're together. Go through thick and thin, you know what to do when other people are in trouble, and you guys always make if fun while you're at it too." Haley answered.

"AHA! It does feel really good when people say good things about you!" Brooke squealed clapping her hands again.

"I feel amazing!" Lucas said smiling.

"I thought I was the only thing that could make you feel amazing!" Brooke said outloud.

Everyone laughed and said, "Ew Brooke! To much information!"

Suddenly Haley's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered still laughing from what was happening in the room.

Suddenly her face turned pale. Nathan stopped laughina dn looked at her. Everyone ended up stopping and looked at her.

"Okay... thank you..." She hung up and stared at the phone.

"Are you okay baby?" Nathan asked holding her hand.

"Honey who was it?" Brooke asked sitting up.

Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer.

"That was the hospital... my sisters Taylor, Vivian and Quinn were coming to visit... They got into a car crash and their all in a coma."

There was silence in the room.


End file.
